


【Gigiker】门将，自传和高乐高

by Everglow1422



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25299127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everglow1422/pseuds/Everglow1422
Summary: 关于Iker和Gigi的一切
Relationships: Gianluigi Buffon/Iker Casillas





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：随便写写。通篇都是猜测，可能有为了cp而产生的演绎，完全是自我理解，随时可能引起不适，请及时关闭页面。

01

Iker其实从来没有想过，他在皇马的故事会是这样急转直下的。欧洲杯卫冕的喜悦本来已经冲淡了一部分在俱乐部的烦心事。烦心事，当然。Florentino早就找他谈过，让他好好协助Mourinho，要他稳定更衣室，和主教练团结一心，争取早日拿到欧冠。

欧冠。Iker当然知道，在漫长的欧冠十六强生涯之后，整支球队高层和球迷，都把重夺欧冠作为第一重要的事。他当然可以理解。但虽然他和Mourinho的矛盾还不至于爆发，但是肉眼可见的，他和教练的关系并不算好。Mourinho治理更衣室的手段太过强硬，队内的很多队友并不服气，当然，也有很多人无条件的支持教练，更衣室分为两半，岌岌可危。

而Iker是队长，Raul离开之后，这些事情就只能全部交给他解决，并不是说他不愿意承担这份责任，但是，好吧，他并不是擅长处理这些问题的性格。

“我好想念Raul，真的，还有Hierro，我甚至都有点想念Guti了。”Buffon本来对Iker最近不算太好的心情有点担忧，但这没法妨碍他在听到“想念Guti”的部分笑出声来。他的笑声顺着电话线传到伊比利亚，然后他听到他的Iker在那边恼羞成怒的和他讲，“别笑，Gigi。”

总的来讲那还算是一次轻松的对话，他能听出Iker声音里的苦恼，但一切都还算稳定，Iker要他放心，说一切都好，他可以搞定的。不过新赛季开始不久，Buffon就开始后悔他当初答应了Iker不要担心，都让他自己解决的要求。

肉眼可见的，事情越来越糟了。

02

整个12-13赛季的上半段，都在Mourinho看似没有指名道姓，却指向意味明显的暗示中过去。他说队内有叛徒，到了冬窗甚至买来了Diego Lopez作为新的门将，而Iker在这场被动的和教练的斗争中完全占据下风，甚至彻底让出了首发位置。

Buffon还是忍不住，在接受采访的时候指责皇马，说当有Casillas这样的门将在队里的时候，就不应该考虑其他的门将。

可他除了一次又一次的接受采访，在人们面前指责皇马以外，似乎也没有更多的能做的。甚至由于赛程和地理位置的关系，连面对面的安抚都做不到。Buffon当然知道他作为尤文图斯的队长，评判一个对手的用人是很不合时宜的举动，但他只是没法再忍下去了。他没办法看着Iker受委屈而不发一言，他必须在全世界面前说这些事，必须一次又一次的隔空告诉他的Iker，你是最好的，是这个世界最优秀的门将，更重要的是，你什么都没有做错。

03

Mourinho的离开和Ancelotti的到来本来被认为是事情好转的前兆，Buffon甚至私下里和Carlo聊过，关于皇马，关于Iker。Buffon当然知道Carlo是个足够温和足够公正也足够好的人，他只是不可抑制的担忧。半年多没有正式比赛的上场机会，对任何一个职业运动员来讲都是难以接受的，何况那是Iker Casillas。从十九岁就坐稳主力，此后十几年都在高光之中的Iker Casillas。

而Buffon在13-14赛季伊始，终于意识到了关于Iker的问题根本到底来自何方。更糟的是，他知道Iker也意识到了。

Iker从前的确没有想到故事最深的真相，他的不如意并不来自于和上一任主教练的不和，或者说，不只是因为与教练之间的矛盾，也不只是因为队友造成的伤病。他不能相信的是，他的不如意竟然来自俱乐部高层的背弃。他正在被他20几年来所认为的家抛弃。

“叛徒。”

“告密者。”

“滚出皇马。”

“你不配做皇马的队长。”

他没有机会上场，却要在场边听着对自己的嘘声。

而Buffon看到了他的眼睛。

这种背弃令Iker失望，他失去了他的家。

04

直到14年的9月，Iker才迎来238天之后的再一次代表皇马在正式比赛中登场。十分钟后他被Sergio Ramos撞到腰部，支撑不了比赛而下场。短暂的出场，然后他不得不再一次交回他的位置。Buffon为此愤怒，却又无能为力。伤病像是命运的玩笑，在你以为事情好转的时候再给你重重一击。

Gianluigi Buffon可以坦荡的面对伤病，但当受伤的人变成Iker Casillas的时候，他却被愤怒和无力感集中。他只能看着Iker独自承受这些，看着对方眼里的光黯淡下来，看着他被咒骂被误解。他可以一次又一次的指责皇马的球迷和高层，甚至直说一些很不客气的话，却还是没法改变现状。

这和他对Iker Casillas的感情无关，他只是单纯的愤怒，认为Iker不该受到这样的对待，认为那个被Iker当作家的地方也应该给Iker足够的尊重，信任和爱。

可是Iker自己却好像忽然看开了，甚至在受伤之后偷偷的主动跑到都灵来。

“就是养伤嘛，我没事做。而且……”

他忽然从Iker的眼中看出了一些与以往不同的暗示。

“我有一点别的事情想和你说。”

05

Buffon觉得自己在那个瞬间被往复的时光击中，他从十年前就开始渴望的东西也许真的会在这个瞬间为他所有。整整十年，甚至，不止十年，他曾在2010年的夏天彻底放弃，又在三年后的这个冬季觉得被自己深埋心底的渴望再次死灰复燃。他没法再自欺欺人了，关于Iker Casillas这个人，早在十余年前他就想要占有，他把渴望深埋心底，从来不去强求，甚至在人前保持住挚友和知己惺惺相惜的位置，却把他真正的情感和漫长时光当作一份永远不会被翻阅的内心戏。

可如今故事的另一个主角主动向他走过来，握住他的手看着他的眼睛，叫他的名字。

“Gigi.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating：本章为G，有一句分级暗示  
> Notes：此篇时间线含有私设成分，两个人真实的场下初遇时间未知。

06

他们第一次在赛场上相遇已经是十几年前的事情了。

2003年，皇家马德里对尤文图斯，而Buffon在赛后向Iker竖大拇指的动作在后面很多年都被津津乐道，被视为一段“伟大的友谊”的开端。

但很少有人知道的是，他们早在那一次之前就认识了，在那之前很久他们就密切的保持联络，甚至保持着可以算是很亲近的关系。故事开始在没有影像记录的遥远过去，不在赛场上，甚至没有见证者。如果说单方面的初识的话，要把时间轴拨回1995年。

14岁，Iker14岁的时候第一次在电视上看到Buffon。【1】

并不是帕尔马的比赛，是国家队。14岁的Iker被要求看前些年的U15比赛，而理所当然的，意大利的门将Gianluigi Buffon，也是他要学习的对象之一。Iker一直没提起过这个，即使是后来认识了Gigi本人也没有提起初识是什么时候，后面很多年Gigi都以为Iker是在他在帕尔马打出名来的时候才认得他，直到很多年后Iker自己接受采访。

“I was 14 when i started and he was 18; I was able to see and appreciate his style and personality. As I grew up, I looked up to him and then we evolved together and we’ve had similar careers.”【2】

07

Xavi曾经直白的问过Iker，关于他为什么会被Buffon吸引。

“各种角度上的，吸引。为什么？”

Iker偷偷瞄了Xavi好几眼才敢告诉他自己最开始是被颜值吸引的，然后他收获了一个暴躁的Xavi，在未来两个星期都拒绝了他所有的电话和短信。

Xavi的愤怒并不难理解，毕竟年轻时的Buffon做过不少荒唐事，但是现在，Iker被Xavi在他眼前晃个不停还不断怒吼搅的快要头晕了。

“Iker Casillas！你给我看看这些报纸！”是的，两周不见他的朋友就是去翻这些远古报纸了，“你看看这些内容！学历造假，女友众多！你睁大眼睛看一看，这个Gianluigi Buffon绝对不是好人！”

“Xavi你能不能先坐下？”

“我坐下个屁Iker Casillas！我告诉你你就是整个西班牙最傻的傻姑娘！你怎么追星追到人家床上去了？你知不知道意大利男人就是那张嘴比较甜，你怎么真的就被骗走了？你被人骗走了也就算了，这个人居然是我们的同行，同行也就算了，还是个风评奇差的同行，”Xavi大概稍稍冷静下来一点了，语气也缓和下来，“Iker，不能这样，这太危险了，你得……”Xavi站在他面前看着他的眼睛绞尽脑汁想了半天才找到一个勉强合适的词，“你得及时止损，Iker。”

Iker无辜的坐在床上抱着一个抱枕看向他的朋友，“我知道，我都知道，Xavi。我知道你很担心，你看到的这些东西我也都看到了，新闻，花边，乱七八糟的东西，什么的。”他抿了抿唇看了看好友依旧铁青的脸色，“但是，我觉得他不是那样的人。我是说……他绝对不是像他表现出来的，那么荒唐的，”眼看着Xavi深呼吸又要开口了，他赶快再接再厉的继续说话，“我有和他交流，和他聊天，他和我讲了整个故事，我是说，女友的部分，好吧，可能有他的问题。但是学历的部分，那不是他的错。”

回答他的是Xavi的不可置信，“他说了你就相信了？”

08

事实上，的确如此。Iker对Buffon的话非常信任。

但其实那并不是因为Gigi是Gigi。对每一个人报以真诚和善意，其实本来就是Iker Casillas的处世哲学。他是在爱里长大的小孩，父母，家人，朋友，教练，队友，人人都爱他。从小爸爸开着车带他往返40公里外的训练基地每天接送，长大了进了队伍也长得乖巧，又总是队里最小的，所有人都爱他照顾他，Hierro简直像是半个父亲，Raul也像是亲生的哥哥。甚至连职业生涯都算得上没受过委屈的一帆风顺。

爱和被爱是他的本能。而对于别人的话给予充分的尊重和信任，更是他的处世哲学。他理所当然的会爱别人，会相信，这是他成长中的一部分，真诚又坦荡。

可是Gianluigi Buffon的成长之路显然没有这种好运。

09

不是所有的父母都真的有资格做父母，父母会给小孩子的成长之路带来多少负面影响呢，很难界定。但Gianluigi Buffon的父母，绝对算是不配做父母的那一类。

“粗暴无礼，惹人讨厌，任何时候都能因为稍微不如意就把最肮脏的话丢到任何人头上，包括自己的儿子。”【3】

他父亲曾经也是个运动员，他其实不想多提。他父亲从他刚出生开始就把他丢在乡下，在他六岁的时候把他接回来上学，却开学第一天把他丢在学校门口就离开了，留下他一个人面对全新的世界。后来他十岁的时候去了足球学校，每天独自往返四个小时，以及，是他的父亲要求他从中场改踢门将的，他本来觉得，他自己天生就应该是做中场的料。

没有人爱他。没有人相信他。没有人认真平等的对待他。

他只拥有自己。

10

丑闻爆发是2000年的事。

铺天盖地的媒体报道，官方渠道的口诛笔伐，场外球迷的高声咒骂。

他并不真的想去争辩这一切到底谁对谁错，但无论是谁在面对可能的四年监禁的时候都会焦头烂额。即使他对这个世界并没有什么真的期待，对人性也没有报多大的幻想，但他还是觉得有点失望，又像是心理隐藏的石头终于落地。

他好像再一次见到了人性最本质的样子，为你的职业素质呐喊的人也理所当然的会质疑你的私生活，你终究只是这个世界的陌生人，没有人会真的毫无保留的相信你。

没有人会真的爱你。他早就知道。

但Iker Casillas在此时出现。

“我第一次见Buffon就向他要了他的短裤，我知道这听起来有点傻，但是，对的，我会穿着Buffon的短裤睡觉。”

“短裤？是的，这的确有点傻，但是没错，这是真的。”【4】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：
> 
> 【1】：卡西接受采访时说过初见时他14岁布冯18岁。
> 
> 【2】：卡西采访的英文翻译。
> 
> 【3】：布冯自传中的原话翻译。
> 
> 【4】：两个人的采访翻译


End file.
